Hell In High Heels
by TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion
Summary: It's a normal Saturday night coming back from the club for Jessica Parker but then something strange happens and she meets a strange man in a bowtie, who has a strange box that is bigger on the inside. And what the hell is the pepperpot-robot moving towards them? This is the story of Jessica Amelia Oarker and this is how she met the Doctor. After TATM. No Doctor/OC.


**Hey guys, so this new story, is for my best friend Amy - her username is TheSlayerInTheTardis and she is one of the best people I know. She's a massive Doctor Who fan and now so am I ;) and I want to dedicate this story to her; she helps me a lot with my stories and we are currently writing 'Our Adventures In The Tardis'. Go check it out please. :)**

* * *

Hell In High Heels  
Doctor Who Fanfiction  
Chapter 1

Jessica Amelia Parker was fairly ordinary. Well, there was the slight chance that she was insane and belonged in a mental hospital, but that can be overlooked; it hasn't been proven… Yet.  
Anyway, this story isn't about Jessica's sanity, or lack of. This is about the night everything changed for her; this is the night she met the Doctor.

…

It was pitch black when I left the club – far too late to call a taxi or get a bus. The trains had stopped. Even stranger, the street lights weren't working either. It made me uneasy as I walked through the rather shonky side of town, so I could get back home. The dark had never really bothered me before but something didn't feel right. Even at this hour, 2 'o' clock in the morning, there was always something going on but the whole city was silent. It didn't feel right _at all._  
Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I spun round, cursing my clumsiness and my five-inch stilettos as I stumbled slightly.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out nervously, biting my lip. I heard sudden footsteps behind me but before I had a chance to turn round, a hand clamped down onto my mouth as a distinctly male voice whispered 'shh' into my ear. My eyes narrowed and I elbowed the man forcefully in the stomach, before sprinting off. I didn't get very far before I toppled over because of my stupid heels – not to mention my awful balance!

I heard running footsteps and tried to scramble back up onto my feet but hissed in pain when I tried to put pressure onto my ankle; it seemed the fall and my heels had caused the ankle to sprain. I cursed as the footsteps stopped by my head, and whoever it was crouched down next to me.

"Get away from me." I snarled, managing to force myself back onto my feet, despite my ankle screaming at me in agony; I gritted my teeth, attempting to make another run for it. Strong hands gripped my wrists firmly.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said but I just scoffed.

"Yeah right, of _course_ you're not going to hurt me. Let me go and prove me the hell wrong!" I shouted but in the small amount of light from the moon that shone down, I could easily see him shake his head.

"Exactly." I snapped, glowering.

"No. Look, I swear, I'm not going to hurt you. But there's something out there and you need to trust me. Please." He said, practically begging and I laughed humourlessly, rolling my eyes.

"Right, trust you because that's going to…" I faltered as something rolled shakily over the road towards us. I stumbled backwards and the man moved away as well, his hand still gripping my wrist.

"What is that?!" I demanded as he released my wrist, grabbing my hand tightly instead.

"Run!" He yelled, dragging me away from the… I didn't know what it was!

"What the smegging hell is that?" I shouted as we ran from it desperately.

"It's a Dalek." He answered and I glared at his head.

"What the bloody hell is a Dalek?"

"That thing!" He half gestured to the thing behind and I groaned in annoyance as he dragged me along with him. I stumbled slightly, almost going forwards and he reached out to catch me, before hastily carrying on running. He took a sharp turn but stopped abruptly when he realised we'd gone straight down into a dead end.

"Oh well done, now what are we going to do?" I snapped, bent over panting.

"_You are inferior. You must be exterminated." _The 'Dalek' (whatever the hell one was) said, beginning to glide down the alley towards us. My eyes narrowed and I scoffed.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it." I muttered, taking off my shoe.

"Bye-bye, _pepperpot." _I spat, throwing my shoe at the robot. The heel hit the 'thing' right in what I assumed was it's 'eye-piece' and it shuddered before… I guess 'dying' would be the correct term.

I smirked to myself, before turning back to the man, whose mouth was open in an 'o' shape; he was completely speechless.

"Yeah, I'm awesome. I know." He turned back to me sharply. "Now, _who the freaking hell are you_?!"

"I'm the Doctor."


End file.
